Gold equipment
Gold Equipment (金 Kin, ゴールド Gōrudo) is a recurring type of equipment in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It usually appears as either Armor, Shield, or Helm, though other parts may also appear. The equipment of this type is usually of mediocre power, and may or not wield special properties. The use of gold in armor and weaponry is usually for ceremonial purposes, as gold is a very soft metal and not fit for combat. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Golden Armor is a mediocre armor that can be found halfway through the game. Only three pieces of this set appear: Gold Armor, Gold Cuirass, and Gold Shield. These armors grant protection to Poison. Final Fantasy III The Golden Sword appears as the weakest sword in the game, but it can be sold for a high price. A large quantity of them are found in Goldor Manor. Specifically, they may be found on the second floor. Final Fantasy V The Golden Armor, Golden Helm, and Golden Shield appear as mediocre gear for heavier Jobs. Final Fantasy VI The Golden Armor, Helm, and Shield appear again as mediocre gear for Terra Branford, Edgar, Cyan Garamonde, Celes, Setzer, and Mog. Final Fantasy VII The 'Gold Armlet' is mediocre armor that can be found at Gongaga Village and bought at Rocket Town. The '''Gold Barette' is a weapon that can be used by Red XIII, while the Gold M-Phone is a weapon for Cait Sith, both of which are low-rank weapons. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Gold Armlet is an accessory that boosts max MP by 60% and prevents Silence. Final Fantasy VIII The Gold Armor, while not an equippable armor, is a GF Ability item that teaches "GF HP +30%" to any Guardian Force. Final Fantasy IX There is Gold Armor available to Steiner and Freya, most precisely, the Gold Armor and Helm. Final Fantasy X If an armor wields two Defense bonus abilities, it will be called "Gold". *Gold Shield *Gold Bracer *Gold Targe *Gold Guard *Gold Bangle *Gold Ring *Gold Armlet Final Fantasy X-2 There is only one accessory of Gold in this game: the Gold Bracer, which raises max MP by 60%. Final Fantasy XI Gold is a basic Goldsmithing material, used in the creation of many types of equipment and currencies. It is typically ranked between Mythril and Platinum in value. Final Fantasy XII The Golden Armor and Golden Helm are part of the group of armor from the "Heavy Armor 4" license. The Golden Shield also appears as part of the "Shields 3" license. The weapon is the Golden Battle axe which is available at the Dalmasca Estersand and in the Bazaar. Golden Amulet is an accessory. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Gold Earrings is an accessory for Filo that grants the team immunity to Stop, while the Gold Ring increases the amount of earned gil by 25%. The Gold Amulet increases the speed of Summons. Final Fantasy XIII The '''Gold Bangle' is an accessory that grants 250 to 350 HP, depending on its level, and is gotten through upgrading the Titanium Bangle, while the Gold Bangle itself can be upgraded to the Mithril Bangle. The Gold Watch is another accessory that grants Time Extension to the party. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Golden Armor and Golden Helm reappear in ''Tactics. They are mediocre armor first found at Chapter 2. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Gold Armor teaches the '''Last Haste' ability to the Mog Knight. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Golden Armor teaches the ability '''Critical: Haste' and grants +38 Defense and +6 Resistance. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Gold Equipment is solely represented by Gold Armlets. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Gold Equipment is represented by only the Gold Mail, which is a high-ranked armor, usable at level 55, and provides 59 Defense. Final Fantasy Adventure Gold Helmet, Gold Armour, and Gold Shield make up the Gold Equipment in the game, and are the mid-ranked armor, with the exception of Gold Helmet which is the third strongest helmet in the game. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' The Gold set consists of a Hairpin, Helm, Vest, Armor, Shield, Bangle, Armlet, Staff, and Sword. The entire set is Level 36, except for the Armor which is Level 37. All of the items also have an enhanced version with the "+" suffix, which are Level 22, except for the Gold Armor+ which is Level 23. Which any three of the Gold items are equipped, they give the "Glorious Gold" combination, boosting the amount of gil the player earns in battle by 50%. The Gold Hourglass is an Accessory that increases EX Mode duration by 20%. The Golden Amulet reduces Chase Brave damage by 20%. Gallery